


The Forty-Year-Old Graduate

by realityisoverrated



Series: Infinite Love [78]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Smoaking billionaires, Toliver, flommy, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 07:25:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9374261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityisoverrated/pseuds/realityisoverrated
Summary: Oliver might not have taken the most direct route, but he finally got there. Oliver Queen has become a college graduate and his family couldn't be more proud.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story depicts a polyamorous relationship between one woman and two men. If this is not something you are interested in, please stop and go no further.
> 
> Oliver's graduation is one of my more frequently received prompts. This installment was lovely to write because of how happy Oliver is. I hope this one makes you happy too.
> 
> Thank you for your continued support of this series. Your comments have been very entertaining and thought provoking. Thank you to all of the long time readers, first time commenters - it has been great hearing from you too.
> 
> I'm not telling this series in chronological order. Some readers have requested that I provide a chronological order for the fics in the series. There is no need to read them in chronological order, but in case you'd like to, the list is below. This installment is 64/78.  
> 1\. Beautiful Stranger (Part 28)  
> 2\. The Hack of the Golden Dragon (Part 36)  
> 3\. Girl Wednesday (Part 41)  
> 4\. This Time Last Year (Part 44)  
> 5\. The First Time (Part 1)  
> 6\. Aloe and Chamomile (Part 40)  
> 7\. The Italian Restaurant (Part 3)  
> 8\. Ground Rules (Part 43)  
> 9\. Do The Hustle (Part 21)  
> 10\. The Secret Ingredient (Part 65)  
> 11\. Wherever You Are, There I Am (Part 8)  
> 12\. Perfect (Part 16)  
> 13\. Don’t Ask, Don’t Tell (Part 49)  
> 14\. Practical Jokes and Other Misunderstandings (Part 14)  
> 15\. Cobble Hill (Part 4)  
> 16\. The Sunnybrook (Part 51)  
> 17\. House Warming (Part 15)  
> 18\. 30 (Part 30)  
> 19\. Hong Kong (Part 35)  
> 20\. Twenty Questions Over Brunch (Part 11)  
> 21\. Hildy (Part 5)  
> 22\. Burgers & Lies (Part 9)  
> 23\. You Say You Want A Revolution (Part 22)  
> 24\. Unexpected Gifts (Part 70)  
> 25\. Look Me In The Eye And Make Me Feel The Truth (Part 12)  
> 26\. Fight Night (Part 20)  
> 27\. Fear and Loathing (Part 42)  
> 28\. With The Band (Part 53)  
> 29\. The Scarecrow (Part 59)  
> 30\. An Island Of His Own Making (Part 74)  
> 31\. Pas de Deux (Part 75)  
> 32\. Take It Back (Part 76)  
> 33\. Into Thin Air (Part 17)  
> 34\. Haunted (Part 58)  
> 35\. It’s Just Like Falling (Part 27)  
> 36\. Will You Still Love Me, Tomorrow? (Part 7)  
> 37\. Life With The Arrow (Part 23)  
> 38\. Up All Night (Part 6)  
> 39\. Welcome Home (Part 10)  
> 40\. Deadshot (Part 62)  
> 41\. Better Than Chocolate Chip Banana Pancakes (Part 24)  
> 42\. The Right To Remain Silent (Part 61)  
> 43\. Home Is Where You Are (Part 2)  
> 44\. Somebody Get A Hammer (Part 26)  
> 45\. Tush Push (Part 48)  
> 46\. Elves (Part 68)  
> 47\. Three (Part 13)  
> 48\. Life Lived In The Tabloids (Part 18)  
> 49\. Tokyo Calling (Part 25)  
> 50\. Something Blue (Part 39)  
> 51\. Prudence Chastity (Part 19)  
> 52\. Love Is Worth It In The End (Part 33)  
> 53\. The Mini (Part 38)  
> 54\. The Hall of Fame (Part 46)  
> 55\. A Name By Any Other (Part 47)  
> 56\. The Drop Out (Part 32)  
> 57\. Homework (Part 64)  
> 58\. Count Your Blessings (Part 71)  
> 59\. William (Part 29)  
> 60\. Hold On For One More Day (Part 31)  
> 61\. I Have No Gifts To Bring (Part 72)  
> 62\. Yours, Mine, Ours (Part 37)  
> 63\. Rules Are Made To Be Broken (Part 55)  
> 64\. The Forty-Year-Old Graduate (Part 78)  
> 65\. Hope Is Believing In The Light When All You See Is Darkness (Part 52)  
> 66\. Emma (Part 77)  
> 67\. Open Up And Say Ah (Part 60)  
> 68\. Saturdays With The Green Arrow (Part 34)  
> 69\. I Would Not Trade What Might Have Been For What Is (Part 50)  
> 70\. Brothers (Part 45)  
> 71\. Hallelujah (Part 69)  
> 72\. The Green Arrow Did It (Part 73)  
> 73\. Strawberry Milkshake With A Side Of Why (Part 56)  
> 74\. All About The Jeans (Part 54)  
> 75\. A Bunny For Prue (Part 63)  
> 76\. Day 107 (Part 67)  
> 77\. Boys Who Kiss Boys Who Kiss Girls Who Kiss Boys Who Kiss Boys (Part 57)  
> 78\. Tummy Aches and Heart Aches (Part 66)
> 
> Welcome to any new readers who have stumbled into this universe. The more the merrier.
> 
> Arrow and its characters do not belong to me.

>

Artwork by Lademonessa

 

Oliver navigated his way across the crowded quad. He waved and smiled to his fellow graduates and stopped to say hello to several of his classmates who wanted to introduce him to their parents. He was anxious to get to his own waiting family, but he was also enjoying his moment. Nineteen years after he should’ve graduated from Harvard, Oliver was graduating from Starling City University Summa Cum Laude with a double major in Political Science and Sociology with a minor in Literature. It turned out, when he applied himself and wasn’t drunk or high, he was a decent student with a thirst for learning new things. He’d promised himself he’d have his degree before Bobby started kindergarten and he’d made it with three months to spare. He felt like he was walking on air. The press could no longer write, college dropout, after his name. Oliver Jonas Queen was finally a college graduate.

He’d agreed to meet his family by the University chapel and he could make out Walter, Diggle and Quentin towering over the crowd. Oliver excused himself from the group he was in and congratulated everyone one last time. He avoided eye contact as he practically ran the remaining distance. He saw his family before they saw him. Bobby was running after a soccer ball with William and Grace. Roy was following behind Mia and Becca as they toddled hand in hand with John Jr trying to keep up with them. Thea had her arms around Walter’s waist and she was laughing at whatever her step-father was telling her. Tommy was telling a story that Oliver was sure had to be at his expense from the way Diggle, Lyla, Donna and Quentin were laughing. Felicity was standing by the strollers scanning the crowd looking for him.

Felicity bit her lip when her eyes lighted on his. She ran the distance that separated them and threw herself into his arms. He lifted her from the ground and spun them. She pulled the mortarboard from his head and peppered his face with kisses and then smiled the smile that never failed to dazzle him. “Congratulations, Mr. College Graduate. I’m so proud of you. I knew you could do it.”

Oliver nuzzled her nose, “Now you’ll have to love me for my mind as well as my abs.”

“Tonight, you’re going to talk nerdy to me,” Felicity said seductively, “and you’re going to wear your tassel.”

“I’m going to bring my full nerd game,” Oliver promised before he claimed her lips in a kiss. Felicity had been a never-ending source of support which wasn’t surprising because she’d always been that for him. Felicity had read most of the materials he read so she could help him study and read his papers and provide feedback. She cheered him on whenever he was ready to throw in the towel on his double major. His wife had a way of making him believe in himself that made him feel proud – an emotion that had been long absent in his life. He held her closer, “I never would’ve been able to do this without you.”

She kissed him chastely and smiled indulgently, “Thank you, but you did this. You earned this, Oliver.”

“Daddy,” Bobby shouted.

Oliver put Felicity down and then knelt to the ground. Bobby was running towards him with a large sheet of paper flapping in his hand. Oliver held his arms out wide, “What do you have there, little man?”

Bobby slammed into Oliver at full speed. He lifted the arm holding the paper, “Daddy, I made this for you.”

Oliver took the other corner of the paper and held it up. In Bobby’s handwriting the sign said, _Congratulations Daddy! You Are My Hero_. The paper was covered in lots of drawings of things Bobby loved – dogs, firetrucks, drums, soccer balls and cupcakes. He was already planning on framing it and hanging it in his office. “You made this all by yourself?”

Bobby smiled shyly, “Da helped, a little.”

“Well, I love it.” Oliver kissed Bobby, “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Bobby squirmed out of Oliver’s arms and ran back to where Grace and William were still playing with the soccer ball.

Felicity laced her fingers with Oliver, “How does it feel?”

“It feels pretty good,” Oliver said with a grin. There was a time when he took pride in flunking classes and getting thrown out of one college after another. Looking back on it, he understood that most of his college antics were an attempt to exert control over a life he didn’t have any control over. Graduating from an Ivy League would have put him one step closer to following the plan his parents had laid out for him before he was even born. College, a job at QC, marriage and children. It was hard for Oliver to believe that the things that had filled him with so much dread as a young adult were the things that now brought him the greatest happiness. He was proud of the work he did as CEO and he was fulfilled by the work he was now doing for the Queen Foundation. He loved being married to not one, but two amazing people who loved him more than he deserved. His greatest joy of all was being a father. Twenty-year-old Ollie would’ve been stunned by his forty-year-old self.

“Way to go, big brother,” Thea beamed at him. “Summa Cum Miracle.”

“Everyone’s a comedian,” Oliver said as he hugged his sister. “You feeling okay?”

Thea rolled her eyes, “I’m pregnant, not dying.”

“I know,” Oliver said sheepishly, “but it’s hot out and you’ve been sitting in the sun.”

His sister’s features softened, “I love you for worrying, but I’m fine.”

“Congratulations, Oliver,” Walter said as he hugged his step-son. “I’m very proud of you and I know your parents would be too.”

“If they weren’t already dead, they’d die of shock,” Thea teased.

“Be nice,” Walter admonished his step-daughter. “Your parents always believed in you. They knew you were capable of doing great things.”

“Congratulations, Oliver,” William held out his hand for his dad to shake. “Thank you for inviting me.”

“Thank you, William. I’m glad you were able to come for the long weekend,” Oliver covered his son’s hand with his own. He was grateful that Samantha had permitted William to come for three days without a chaperone. Felicity had decorated a bedroom on the third floor for William’s exclusive use and he’d seemed touched by the gesture. Bobby had been glued to his big brother from the moment he arrived the evening before. Luckily, William didn’t seem to mind being worshipped by a precocious four-year-old who talked more than Felicity.

“You look so handsome,” Donna beamed, “and smart. Felicity, give him back his little hat so I can take a picture.” Oliver dutifully put his cap back on and posed for a picture. It was nice to have a mom fuss over him.

Donna orchestrated an entire photoshoot of Oliver standing with different combinations of friends and family. There was a lot of grumbling, but it was impossible to say no to Donna and her enthusiasm. It took fifteen minutes, but Donna was satisfied that she took all the pictures that were necessary to document the moment for posterity.

“Who’s ready for beer and barbecue?” Tommy asked the group. Every hand shot up and Tommy swooped Becca into his arms. He blew a raspberry against her cheek, “You want a beer young lady?”

Becca nodded vigorously and then reached for her mom. Felicity took Becca from Tommy, “Your daddies are a bad influence.” She looked to Tommy, “I’m going to carry her, are you good with the stroller?”

“I’ve got the stroller and it looks like William has Bobby, so I think we’re all set,” Tommy said affably.

The family made quite the procession to the parking lot. Tommy and Oliver brought up the rear of their little parade. Oliver removed his black gown and shoved it into the stroller. “You’ve been quiet,” he said to Tommy.

“To be honest, I’m a little depressed,” Tommy said with a glint in his eyes.

Oliver was almost afraid to ask, but played along, “Depressed?”

“Yeah, I’m going to really miss having hot sex with a co-ed,” Tommy said with a huge grin.

A joyful laugh bubbled out of Oliver, “Wait until next Friday when you start having sex with a forty-year-old. Talk about depressing.”

To Oliver’s great amusement, Tommy let go of the stroller and started staggering like he’d been shot, “A hit, a very palpable hit.” He bumped into Oliver as he returned to pushing the stroller, “I hope having sex with a forty-year-old hasn’t been too awful for you.”

Oliver placed a hand over Tommy’s and stopped walking. Tommy stopped and looked like he was waiting for Oliver to tease him some more about aging. He ran his thumb over Tommy’s bottom lip before he kissed him. He smiled at Tommy’s confused look, “There’s not a single awful thing about being with you. I’m grateful for every second I spend with you.”

Tommy smiled as he started pushing the stroller again, “Easy, buddy. You don’t have to try so hard. You’re already getting graduation sex tonight.”

Oliver laughed and they continued to walk in companionable silence. As they were putting the stroller in the back of Oliver’s SUV , Tommy asked, “Ollie, you know I’m proud of you, right?”

“I do,” Oliver said truthfully.

“Good, because I am.” Tommy’s eyes filled with tears, “Like, ridiculously proud of you. Full page ad in _The New York Times_ proud of you.”

Oliver pulled Tommy into a hug, “I love you.”

“I’m really going to miss making out with you on your study breaks,” Tommy said closing the SUV's back gate.

“I’ll make out with you any time and any place. You just tell me when and where,” Oliver brushed his lips against his husband’s.

“God, you two are so gross,” Roy complained as he handed Oliver Becca’s diaper bag. “It’s been more than ten years. The honeymoon is over. You’re old and married, start acting like it.”

Tommy smacked his brother-in-law on the back of the head, “Your argument would be compelling if our baby sister wasn’t four months pregnant with your child.”

“We’re not old,” Roy winked.

“I really hope he goes bald,” Tommy said as Roy walked away.

“Me too,” Oliver whole heartedly agreed.

“Hey,” Oliver and Tommy both yelped when they both got smacked on the back of the head by Lance.

“Would the two of you get in the car already. I’m starved,” their father-in-law glared at them.

“I graduated from college today,” Oliver complained.

“So did all of these twenty-one year olds. Do you want a medal?” Lance grumbled.

“Don’t listen to him, hon,” Donna said pulling on Quentin’s sleeve, “he’s one proud papa, today. We’ll see you back at the house”

Oliver got into the driver’s seat. Felicity was in the back with William, Bobby and Becca and she was radiating happiness. “Everyone good back there?”

“Daddy?” Bobby asked.

“Yes, little man.”

“Will you come to my college graduation?”

“Of course, I’ll be at your graduation.”

“Is my graduation next?” Bobby asked.

“No, William’s high school graduation is next,” Oliver explained.

“Can I come to your graduation?” Bobby asked his brother.

“I’ll have to ask my mom, but I think so,” William said hesitantly.

“I’ll make you a sign like daddy’s,” Bobby offered.

“I’d like that,” William said with a grin.

The road from his first day at Harvard to this one was long and twisted and, at times, devoid of hope. Oliver listened to his sons make plans for the rest of the weekend and he wished he could bottle how happy he was so he could remember this feeling when he was old and the children were grown and living busy lives of their own.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are always welcomed and appreciated. Hearing from you is my favorite part of the day.
> 
> I haven't made my mind up about Saturday's installment yet. I'm sill tweaking several drafts.
> 
> You can also come say hi to me on tumblr. http://realityisoverrated-fic.tumblr.com/


End file.
